Acceptance:Adults/Kristian Jakobs
---- Short Answer Q's (recommended, but optional) 1) How does your character look at themselves, and why do they look at themselves that way? Kris looks at himself as a protector of the peace. No that he's been disowned and effectively cut off from his bioligcal family (he sneakily arranges meetings with the nieces and nephews), he has to protect what he's got left. 2) What is your character's definition of success in life? Does your character thinks they've been successful so far? Kris' defintition of success is enjoying life and doing good things for other people, no matter what it takes. By that defintion, Kris would consider himself very successful. 3) Is your character honest and open about their thoughts and feelings or not? Why? Kris is mostly defintely open about his thoughts and feelings. There's only two people he is that open with. His best friend and Erika Vinter, his on-agian, off-again girlfriend. He's not that open with people because his whole life, he's been betrayed by those he should trust the most - his family. Or former family as it were. 4) What would your character look for in a potential lover? He's still in love with Erika, so that questions doesn't really apply to him. 5) If your character was to die, how would they want to die? In the field, protecting the people he loves. ---- Background Questions (required at all times) 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Kris is incredibly loyal and devoted to his friends, which is great trait to have... however, he's also pretty hot-headed, which has lead to so some problems in the past. It makes sense, he is a former Valkyrie after all. He's never one to back down from a fight and is always the first one to swing if it comes down to protecting his family and friends. While Kris may be the first person to react if someone else cries, he's the last person to cry himself. That's because growing up, he was taught that showing emotions is a sign of weakness and that he should just be this unemotional wall. Well, it worked on Kris. He struggles with expressing himself to anyone except Astrid or Erika. He's just not comforterable with it. They're also the only people that know about how Kris was treated by his parents growing up. Kris is also rather over-protective of those people that are close to him. Especially Astrid and Erika. While he recognizes that both women are very capable of taking care of themselves, there's this part of him that can't help but keep them safe at all costs. Try as he might, he is not above using his position as Head of the Auror Department to keep Erika out of the really dangerous and hairy situations. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Kristian Jakob, formerly known as Kristian Aaker is the youngest son on Jakob and Ingrid Aaker. Now, there's something you need to know about the Aaker family. They're hard-core blood purists and despise everything related to muggles. Now this might not be a problem if the Aaker weren't nobilty. They're not like Princes or Princesses, more like Dukes and their family, but the point is that they're ridicoulsy wealthy and influential. Of course, Kris, being the way he is didn't agree with any of what his family stoof for. He thought it was all incredibly wrong and cruel and he vocalized that opnion very, very often. This led to Kris' family berating him and treating him like a lesser human being. Because of this, and that at such a young age the only people he really interacted with was his family, Kris developed a strong tendency to hide his emotions. Eventually, when Kris was five years old the verbal abuse spilled over into physical abuse. But, in the Aaker's defense, it wasn't entirely out of the blue. Kris had snapped and had his first sign of magic by blasting his older brother back into a wall, knocking him out cold. This quickly led to his mother tying Kris down while his father whipped him with his belt. This became Kris' punishment if he acted out. Not that it stopped anything, so he got whipped. Kris, to this day lives with the scars. Kris stilled acted up, or acted up by the Aakers standards. All Kris was doing really was sticking up for the kids his older brothers were bullying and the way they treated their servants. Human and house-elf. He told his brothers off for talking down about muggle-borns and calling them 'mudbloods'. All of it would usually lead to Kris getting whipped. He fought it though. Every single time. This led to Kris developing a large amount of sheer strength. Eventually it reached the point where all three of his older brothers needed to hold him down so his mother could tie him up. This continued until Kris was ready for Durmstrang. His family told him he better get Ragnarok or he might as well not come back home. Well, Kris didn't get Ragnarok. He got Valkyrie. Ragnarok's worst enemies. Kris promptly recieved a letter that stated he was not to return home until the summer, which was fine with him. Kris' first year passed by without much incident. He became rather close with Erika Vinter and Astrid ______. That summer, Kris was sent to live in a small cabin on his family's estate in northern Sweden. He was pretty much alone there all summer with no one to talk to. Even his friend's owls couldn't find him. This continued for five years, until just before Christmas of Kris' fifth year he got into a serious fight/duel with another student. Said student was the heir to another blood supremecist family an Kris wound up putting the kid in a hospital for three months. The other family was furious and demanded punishment. When the school wouldn't because, for the most part Kris was just defending himself, they went to the Aakers. The Aakers decided enough was enough and Kris was disowned. That was actually fine with Kris. He got transferred to an orphange and started dating Erika. For the first time in his life, Kris started opening up to Astrid and Erika, and he's that much closer to them for it. However, Erika's best friend, Joel Grimstad didn't like Kris for whatever reason, so Erika kept ending things, but Kris always promised that he'd wait for her since Erika was really the only girl he could ever love. Eventually Kris and Erika graduated and while she went off to do her thing, Kris became an Auror. He quickly rose through the ranks, till finally at the mere age of 22 he became Head Auror. That's also when Erika returned, and even though they've had things broken off for a while now, Kris wants to start dating her again and to not end things this time. Fuck whatever Grimstad says. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! -> 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters! Also, Muggle-Borns are under the guise of being Half-Blood or Pure-Blood, remember that.) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you are limited on how many exotic chars you may have.) Nope Multiple Choice Q's (optional) (bold for IC, italic for OOC, both for both) 1) You witness someone getting robbed. What do you do? :A) Deliberately do nothing. :B) Stand there and just watch, uncertain of what to do. :C) Help stop the thief. :D) Call the police. 2) What's a good sport? :A) Chess :B) American Football :C) Football :D) Figure Skating 3) What genre of music do you like the most? :A) Rock :B) Country :C) Pop :D) Indie 4) What movie genre do you like the most? :A) Action :B) Romantic :C) Sci-Fi :D) Horror 5) For some unknown reason, class has been canceled. What would you do now? :A) Go read a book :B) Go play some Capture The Flag with friends :C) Go draw your next masterpiece :D) Go meet up with your friends in preparation for the biggest prank ever. ---- Out of Character Questions (required at all times.) 1) Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character. :B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Approved :D Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Category:Adult Accepted